


Time for Miracles

by lecksie31



Category: My Engineer (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24587461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lecksie31/pseuds/lecksie31
Summary: After the tree planting activity, King had to go to his grandmother, what happens after?  Ram feels confused about everything.
Relationships: King/Ram (My Engineer)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	Time for Miracles

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for this pairing, a short fic I made in the spur of the moment after finishing the last episode of My Engineer. I hope y'all like it.

_“It’s late at night and I can’t sleep_   
_missing you just runs too deep_   
_Oh I can’t breathe thinking of your smile”_

It was one in the morning and Ram was lying wide awake on his bed. He couldn’t sleep. He kept tossing and turning, trying to find the most comfortable position so that he can finally fall into slumber. However, his mind is not cooperating tonight, as it has not been doing its job of shutting up for quite a while now. 

No, his mind decided to torture him again tonight as it replayed memories of him and his Senior, King. The day he went out of his way to give him an umbrella, that moment inside of the bus, where they shared earphones. He clearly remembers how King had grabbed his arm, borrowed his arm, to take photos in his phone and asked Ram to send it to him. He wished he had said more that day if he knew today would come around. 

He wished he said more than he normally did, he wished so badly that he said the words that meant the world to him but it was not in his nature. And even when he didn’t speak, he thought that King would understand him, like he always did. But some things are meant to be spoken. 

_Because there are things that when not said, would never be understood, things that gets lost in translation._

Last night, it was a flashback of the first time the two of them shared, when King was annoying him saying greetings in different languages. It was funny because he suddenly jumped when the dog that Ram was feeding came. He was so afraid of the dog that he didn’t go down the table until he knew it was safe. King was cute like that, he was adorable like that, a grown man being afraid of a cute dog. But then again, Ram learned later on that it was because of a phobia, because he was bitten before that King was afraid of them. 

Now, he misses the way King would freak out when there was a dog near him. He misses the way that though King was afraid of the dogs, he went out of his way to be nice to them. King is a nice person in general, giving Ram and his dogs shelter when they needed it the most.

The day that he found out his dad was cheating on his mom, Ram was dejected, he felt like his whole world was crumbling apart and the person that came to his rescue was no one else but King. King did not hesitate one bit to help him out and even gave a room for his dogs to stay in. 

He misses King so badly, if only he was here. He wants to see him smile once more, that warm smile that he always gives Ram whenever they are together. That smile that he gave Ram when they were at his hideout in their house, the small shed filled with flowers. That smile when he put the flower on Ram’s left ear. Ram will never forget that smile and that look, not in this lifetime, nor the next one, and the next one after that. 

_When the moment has passed you by because you did not grab it, you start regretting everything that you have done and you can’t do anything about it because there was no one else to blame but yourself._

_“Every kiss I can’t forget_   
_This aching heart ain’t broken yet_   
_Oh God I wish I could make you see”_

_  
_The next day, Ram walks his dog by the park, the very same one where King and him played with King’s nieces. Ram remembers how King fell on top of him and the annoying little kids took tons of pictures of them in that way to send to their mom. To be honest, Ram did not mind one bit. In fact, they could have stayed in that position, King on top of him, faces close to each other, for a long time and he would have enjoyed every second of it.

It was a good memory.

 _Good memories are those that you keep inside of your heart no matter how many bad ones_ _followed it._

Speaking of good memories, how can he ever forget that night?

That night when they King was drunk and told him to go away.

Ram did not know what to do, he did not want to go out of the tent, he wanted to know why King was doing this to him. He swore by the gods he did not do anything wrong, not that he remembered of, so why was King suddenly being so angry at him and giving him the cold shoulder.

Ram pushed the topic until King snapped and kissed him. Into which Ram kissed King back. And that night, they kissed each other, wanting to connect with one another, wanting to feel the warmth from one’s lips to the other, wanting to just…say the words that they wanted to hear.

_Whoever said that there are words that need not be spoken but can be felt was a liar._

The next day, King asked him if he remembered, how they fell asleep in each other’s arms, how Ram never wanted that night to end. But instead, he pretended not to know a thing, pretended that he had forgotten because that is what it seemed like King wanted him to. And he did not dare to hurt his Senior. He wants nothing but the best for his King, after all.

_“I just wanna be with you_   
_cause living is so hard to do_   
_when all I know is trapped inside your eyes”_

It has been one year.

One year since that tree planting event.

One year since King and him kissed.

One year since Ram was supposed to tell King about his feelings but the senior had to go to his grandmother’s.

It has been one year since they were supposed to meet each other back in King’s place but King never really came back that day.

Nor the next day.

And the next.

Eventually, Ram took it as a signal that King did not want to see him anymore. So, he moved out, left a note for Ram and tried to find a hotel to sleep at for a night before he can figure out where to stay for long.

It has been a year. 

It has been the longest year of his life.

And honestly, Ram feels so lost.

He can’t find the right direction on where to head to, he just wants King back in his life.

He misses the senior badly, but he does not know how to approach him.

He does not know what to tell him or how to strike up a conversation.

_And before you know it, everything that you thought you had slipped out of your hands._

_“Baby you know that_   
_maybe it’s time for miracles_   
_Cause I ain’t giving up on love.”_

For the first time in forever, Ram asked his senior Bohn, Duen’s boyfriend for a favor. He didn’t expect that there will ever come a time like this but now here he is. It was a big favor and he does not know yet about how he is going to repay Duen and Bohn for it but this matters a lot to him.

A few hours later, he was knocking on a door.  
He feels very nervous, a little shy and overall just anxious that the door will slam shut on his face as soon as it opens.

When it did open, he was frozen on his spot, seeing King in the flesh after a long time was on hell of an experience that he would love to tell everyone years later.

Thankfully, the door did not slam shut on his face, but he did get a frown.

_“Why are you here, Ram?”_

He tried to take out all of his courage, to blurt out what he wanted to say, but it was still not enough and the words are still not coming out of his mouth. 

_“Ram, please leave. I don’t want to be near you.”_

_“Why?”_

_“Why what?”_

_“Why did you never come back, Senior King?”_

_“It doesn’t matter now, Ram. You wouldn’t understand. Just, leave, please.”_

Ram pulls out something from his bag and hands it to King.

_“You kept it?”_

_“Yes, because it was important to me.”_

Ram saw the tears forming in the senior’s eyes and he knew, it isn’t too late just yet.

_“I kept it because I love it. And because it was from you.”_

_“Ram…don’t do this.”_

_“Senior King…King, you told me before that I should take this flower as you.”_

_“I did that, didn’t I?”_

Ram nodded, trying to pull out the words that has been choking him for a while now.

_“King…”_

King was looking at him with the softest look, eyes sparkling and lips in a pout.

_“King, I love you.”_

_“Ram…what are you saying---”_

And he cut King off by putting his lips over the senior’s soft plump ones, reminiscing how it felt the first time they kissed. A few seconds later and they were back again at that night in that tent, kissing softly, passionately, feeling like they couldn’t get enough of each other. 

This time, unlike all the other times where Ram pulled King by his wrist, King pulled Ram inside his new apartment, the one Bohn gave the address to Ram as a favor, and closed the door behind them.

 _“Maybe it’s time for miracles, ca_ _use I ain’t giving up on us.”_

_“I love you, King.”_

_“I can’t believe I’m actually saying this, but I love you too, Ram. I have loved you for quite a while now, I just fell in love with you without me knowing. One day, I was looking at you and I just couldn’t pull myself away from you to the point that I hated myself for it I distanced myself away from you because I didn’t know you felt the same, I’m sorry for taking away all the times where we could have been together. I’m sorry for wasting your time, for making you suffer, Ram.I’m so--”_

_“Shhh, King, you didn’t do anything wrong, I was at fault too, for not telling you what I feel sooner. But right now, all of that doesn’t matter, what matters is that we are here now. That it was not too late for us to set things right. I love you so much.”  
_

_“I love you too, Ram, even on the days when you don’t speak.”  
_

Ram chuckled at this and flicked King on the forehead before kissing him once again and the rest is history. 


End file.
